Frozen Lemon-Aid
by Solid Sponge
Summary: Fionna is out sick for a while, so Ice Queen ceases the opportunity to get with every royal dude in Aaa without interference. (Ice Queen x multiple dudes, major smut in every chapter)
1. Prince Gumball

Ice Queen sat upon her icy throne, sighing. It was so boring... unintentionally, her hand snaked it's way down to the front of her dress, where she rubbed her her swollen clit. She grunted in frustration, biting her bottom lip, "No, Ice Queen! You're better than this... you don't need masturbation, that's for the lower class! You need a man!"

She looked down at her penguin, Geturude. She picked her up, "Gertrude, how am I suppose to get the D with that tomboy always ice-blocking me?!"

The penguin wenked in response. The Queen sighed, "Yeah, that was what I was expecting."

She placed the penguin down, and it waddled off. Ice Queen decided to do some... reconnaissance. She took out her magic telescope and pointed it at Fionna's house, looking through the heroine's window.

Ice Queen could hardly believe her eyes.

Fionna was in bed, still in her pj's, looking sick as a dog. Cake was taking her temperature with a concerned look etched onto her cat face. The queen broke out into a wicked grin and began to slowly cackle.

"Fionna is sick! And knowing her overprotective sister, she'll be right by her side the entire time!" the Ice Queen looked down at Gertrude, who had waddled into the room to see what all the fuss was about. Ice Queen picked the flightless bird up and twirled around, "Ha! Now I'll be able to fuck all the guys in Aaa without that stupid, fat tomboy interfering!"

* * *

Gumball was a man of the finer things. For instance, baking. He was baking cookies, as of the moment. They were for Aaa's sick heroine, Fionna.

Ah, Fionna. Gumball always did want to court her, but his best friend, Marshall Lee, made it painfully clear that he wanted Fionna. Not that it had stopped him, but the blond girl had still shot him down... was it because he was too girly for her?

"Pfft... I'm 100% man!" said Gumball to no one in particular, removing the cookies from the oven, and placing them on the counter. Just as he was removing his mitts, he heard a familiar voice behind him, " Mm... '100% man', huh? Why don't we see how much of a man you really are~?"

Gumball spluttered, crawling atop his counter and scrambling to the edge. He looked over his shoulder to see Ice Queen, laying belly-down on his couch.

Gumball huffed in annoyance, "BANNA GUARDS! ICE QUEEN IS HERE, I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

Ice Queen laughed and floated over to his door. She pointed to a small slip of paper nailed there, "Sorry, Bubba. I put a sound seal around this room, so no one outside of the room can hear us..."

Gumball flopped onto the ground, making a dash for the door. One of his more foolish decisions. Ice Queen zapped his feet frozen, and then zapped his hands so they were encased in ice-cuffs. He struggled to escape, but to no avail.

Ice Queen floated up behind him, nibbling on his ear. He squeaked in fright. Ice Queen kissed his ear and whispered into it, "Just you and me now, Gumball~"

Against the pink man's will, the Ice Queen slowly snaked her hand into his trouser's, grabbing onto his candy cock. He let out a gasp in surprise and... pleasure? Well, it did feel good.

Ice Queen slowly began jerking him off, all the while, nibbling on his earlobe and breathing cold wisps into his ear. The candy prince began shivering in both cold and pleasure.

After a little while, Ice Queen used her opposite hand to free his now hard dick from the confinements of his trousers and boxers... Ice Queen licked her lips... it wasn't all that big, about an inch under what she would have preferred, but it still looked even tastier than what she had imagined. The shaft, like his skin, was bubblegum pink, but the head was a much darker shade... and a clear, pinkish fluid was flowing forth from the small slit like honey.

Ice Queen quickly circled around the Prince, dropping to her knees and staring at his candy cock, her eyes shining. She grabbed hold of his shaft, causing the Prince to release another grunt of pleasure. She brought her opposite hand up and wiped a bit of the pink fluid off with her finger.

"Gumball," she asked with a small pout, faking innocence to turn on the Prince, (and it was working quite well,) "-what is this stuff?"

"T-that's... my pre-gum..." stuttered Gumball, still a mess of conflicting emotions of pity, abhorrence, pleasure, and desire.

Ice Queen smiled mischievously. She wiped off a bit more of the gunk on the same finger and smiled up at the Prince, "I wonder what it tastes like~?"

Ice Queen then stuck out her tongue, hovering her finger right over it. A small, small dripple of the liquid flowed off of her finger and touched down on her tongue.

Gumball's breathing became wild and erratic. He never had been teased to such a magnitude... sure, Marshall would make him run around for his cook books and Fionna would pull the occasional, harmless prank... but this was on a whole different scale.

Ice Queen slowly moved her finger into her mouth, sucking off the goop rather loudly, her cheeks compressing and making a fish-face.

"SWEET GLOB, ICE QUEEN!" shouted Gumball, "-WOULD YOU JUST STOP WITH THE TEASING AND PLEASURE ME ALREADY?!"

Ice Queen laughed... not a cackle, but a sweet, sultry laugh. She began pumping the Prince's cock, causing even more of his pre-gum to dribble from the head and run into the crevices of the Queen's fingers, like syrup over pancakes.

"Whatever the Prince wants..." she cooed, slipping off the top portion of her dress, leaving it hanging below her flat stomach, "-sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I don't want to make a mess of my favorite dress~"

Prince Gumball tilted his head back, "Please... please..."

Ice Queen grabbed his shaft breathing cold, haughty breaths against the head, "Please what?"

"P-please... give me fellatio..."

Ice Queen smirked, rubbing her thumb painfully slow across his tip. The Prince threw his head back and shuddered. The Queen playfully said, "C'mon, Gumball... you can talk dirtier than that..."

Gumball, his entire face blushing and know the same shade as his penis head, squeezed his eye's shut, "OK... please... suck... on... my penis... please?"

Ice Queen rubbed the insides of his hips, "Be assertive, hun... Stop acting like a little bitch and tell it to me straight."

Gumball, in a very uncharacteristic way, growled and said angrily, "Whore, just suck my cock!"

Ice Queen planted a kiss on his tip and whispered, just loud enough for the Prince to hear, "That's what I like to hear..."

Without any warning, she engulfed his candy cock in her lukewarm mouth. Gumball threw back his head yet again and cried out in ecstasy. Ice Queen was sucking his dick like an experienced porn star.

'_Holy Stuff... Ice Queen is giving me head. I never thought I would be caught in this situation... and giving me head? Grah, get your mind out of the gutter, Bubba! You're starting to sound like Marshall!"_

The Prince was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Ice Queen began to deep-throat him. The Ice Queen was sliding her tightly-sealed lips back to his head before slamming them back down to his groin with a loud smack. Out of sheer pleasure, Bubba involuntary made every sound he knew, and some he didn't. The Prince hadn't felt pleasure like this since... well, never.

Ice Queen was quite enjoying this... the Prince's dick was actually very tasty... it tasted like bubblegum with a vague hint of fruity flavor. Besides, he would have to repay her after he finished...

He desperately tried to hold back his orgasm and prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, but to no avail. He felt his balls begin to tighten, and felt like a damn in his groin just cracked.

"Ice Queen... oh Glob, Ice Queen, I'm gumming!" he cried out to the Queen of Cool. The Ice Queen gave a wanton smile and pulled off of his cock, leaving a thin trail of saliva from his tip to the Ice Queen's lips.

"C'mon, Prince..." encouraged Ice Queen, pumping his saliva-coated shaft, "-gum for me... shower your Queen with that sticky love juice..."

Bubba obliged, releasing his pent up fluids and ejaculating his gummy liquid onto his kidnapper, practically screaming in ecstasy all the while. It came out in three thick, pink ropes, the first landing on Ice Queen's nose, most of the second landed in her mouth, and the third landed on her tits, the rope laying atop her round jugs.

The Ice Queen laughed haughtly, taking her time to slowly lick up his tasty cum. She had eventually gotten a mouthful when she managed to wipe the first rope of her nose and lick it off her fingers, and suck the third off of her breast, and finally, lick up any that remained from the corners of her lips. She smiled up at the Prince yet again, opening her mouth and presenting his sweet gift to her- the Queen's tongue was swishing the love juice around in her mouth. Ice Queen wanted to savor the taste. Bubba nearly fainted.

Ice Queen eventually tilted her head back and gulped the gummy-cum down. She presented her tongue to Bubba again... all gone.

"How did I do, Bubba~?" she purred.

Gumball puffed in pleasure, starting to finally calm down from his orgasm. He offered her a smile, "You did great, Ice Queen."

Ice Queen stood up, kneading her soft breasts. She flashed a toothy grin at the Prince, who was obviously staring at her chest.

"You wanna feel?" she asked, placing her hands underneath them and lifting them up proudly.

Prince Gumball nodded while absent-mindedly shaking his head up and down, a trail of saliva running out the corner of his mouth. The Prince, his wrists still restrained by ice-cuffs. He managed to reach out and cup one of her breasts in each of his hands, where he gently massaged them.

"Oh~ you make me feel soooo good, Gumball~" the Queen purred, rubbing her hands through his gummy hair as he leaned over to suckle on her dark-blue nipples. She could already feel her woman-hood heat up and begin to moisten.

Gumball licked, sucked, and nibbled on the Queen's hardened nipples. She moaned in satisfaction... until the Prince flicked his tongue against her hardened peak.

She growled... now _he_ was teasing _her_?

She quickly snapped her finger's, melting the ice-constraints around his feet and wrists into water. Gumball yelped in surprise when the Queen swooped him up, holding him bridal style. She flew them over to his pink, king-sized bed, laying him down.

They both quickly discarded what little articles clothing they had on. Ice Queen jumped atop the Prince, hovering her dripping pussy above his hard candy cock.

Both of them cried out in pleasure as the blue woman slammed down onto his groin, her lukewarm pussy contracting around his throbbing member.

Gumball stuttered and squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly. Ice Queen huffed, lifting herself off and slamming back down. Her pussy was contracting and leaking juices all over the pink dick inside of her.

Sweet dripped off of Gumball and Ice Queen's bodies as the woman repeatedly slammed into the pink man's erection. The pink Prince gripped the sheets, Ice Queen slamming on his cock ever faster.

Ice Queen screamed in pleasure, her pussy violently squeezing him and spraying her cold love juice over his dick, the pussy squeezing him for his gum. The Prince groaned uncontrollably as he released his gum into the woman's pussy, the thick, pink substance shooting up into her womb.

Ice Queen, with a tired laugh, lifted herself off of the Prince, where a trail of his gum mixed with her own cum led from his tip to her pussy, which was dripping even more of the pink goop. The older woman sighed and rolled off, totally satisfied.

She floated over to her dress, placing it back on before looking back at Bubba. He was sweating bullets, laying on his bed, still not over his orgasm. A second later, he looked up at Ice Queen, "Well... uh... thank you, Ice Queen..."

She giggled, "Don't mention it. Or do. Well, call me if you're ever lonely..."

As the white-haired woman flew out his window, the reality of what Gumball had done sunk in.

"I just had intercourse with the Ice Queen." he said blankly. He shrugged his shoulders and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Marshall Lee

Marshall huffed as he woke up with, once again, a raging boner. Every since he reconnected with Simone, he had been having... certain dreams.

He gripped his scalp through his midnight black hair, trying to shake the perverted thoughts from his head. She was practically his mother... and she was totally nuts. What kind of twisted perv would he have to be to do that with her?!

He opened the door to his kitchen, looked inside, and found the woman who had been perpetraiting his dreams laying across his counter in a blue nightie, right next to a bowl of whipped cream and strawberries.

"'sup, Lee~?" she said, taking a bite from a strawberry. Her gaze fell upon the massive tent in his boxers, "-looks like someones excited..."

The King slammed his door so hard a spider-web of cracks appeared on it. His breathing was rapid, and beads of sweat ran down his pale body.

"Is this a dream...?" he thought aloud. The Vamp squeezed his eyes shut and thought about it long and hard...

He came to a decision. "Even if it's not a dream, I'll fuck her. All I have to do is fuck her, and she'll be out of my dreams forever."

The Vamp swung the door open, revealing a giggling Queen.

"Couldn't resist, I see..." said the icy witch with a haughty giggle.

Marshall growled like a caged animal, flying over to Ice Queen faster than she could follow. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the counter.

"Hey! What are you-"

The King silenced Simone with an unexpected kiss. She moaned and melted into the kiss, feeling his forked tongue force itself into her mouth and explore her mouth.

Marshall pulled away, and the two mischievously smirked at each other. Marshall grabbed a strawberry from the bowl next to them, and popped it into her mouth. The Queen moaned and slowly licked the cream off the berry, before taking a tiny nibble from the tip.

Marshall laughed... he couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so wrong... but, as cliched as it sounded, it felt so right. He popped the strawberry into his own mouth, sucking out the red. Their lips met again, but this time, the King's hands slunk up and began groping and squeezing at the Queen's breasts.

The Queen moaned in pleasure, running her icy fingers through the vampire's black hair as he started nibbling at her collarbone. Marshall slipped his fingers under one of the cup's of her nightie, and pulling away from her collarbone, Lee slipped the revealing outfit off of his old friend, leaving her in nothing but her tiara and her lacy, blue panties.

Marshall's tongue lulled out of his mouth... her breasts were huge and shapely, and her nipples were hard as little rocks. He couldn't wait to taste her boobs.

"I see you met the twins..." joked Simone, noting how much the Vamp loved her breasts.

Marshall nodded. He lowered his head down to one of her breasts, and began licking around her hardened peak. She groaned in pleasure, the Vamp beginning to knead the opposite tit while he gently nibbled the peak of her opposite nip.

Ice Queen gripped the King's head, a fire starting to flare up in her pussy. Marshall began moving lower, licking his way down her belly before he reached her wet cunt.

"What do we have here..." the Vampire remarked, looping his fingers under her panties, looking at the slight tint of moisture at the crotch.

He pulled the panties down her ankles to taking a whiff of her musky woman-hood. He shuttered as he pressed his nose right up to the vagina and inhaling the scent.

"Intoxicating..." he muttered in a haze of lust, licking at the clit, causing the Queen to shudder. He stuck his tongue inside the woman and licked around her lukewarm walls. She was disappointed when the tongue pulled out of her dripping hole.

Marshall scooped up the Queen in his arms and began floating over to his living room. He placed her down on the couch. She flipped over to her stomach, exposing her big, heart-shaped ass and dripping pussy.

He mounted her from behind, pressing the head of his member against her tight pussy. He placed his hand on her waist and leaned forward, to lean over and whisper into her ear, "-tell me what you want, _you little whore."_

The Queen whimpered like a child, "I want your dick inside me... _I want your fat cock fucking my little pussy._"

Marshall Lee smiled, giving her jiggly ass a slap. He ripped his boxers off, exposing his throbbing, 8-inch member, "That's what I'm taking about..."

He ran his hands over her ass, giving the bouncy cheeks a squeeze before forcing his huge cock into the Queen's pussy from behind. She squeaked in pleasure and pain.

Gripping on to her ass, Marshall began to thrust into Simone, earning both a squeak from his old couch and his partner with each gentle thrust. He began to pick up pace, however, and soon was thrusting into the blue woman at break-neck speeds, revealing in her cries of pleasure.

"Yeah! Fuck me from behind!" screamed Simone, feeling his member thrusting in and out of her hungry pussy.

Beads of sweat ran down the bodies of both parties, Marshall slamming his full-length into her over and over. Her lukewarm pussy was dripping juices like a leaky faucet, leaving a stain on the King's couch.

"Ah... Simone... gunna... cum..." he moaned, his forked tongue hanging out from his mouth. The icy monarch screamed in pleasure as he felt his vampire seed blast into her womb. She gripped the couch, her sharp finger-nails tearing into the hard surface as her old friend blasted rope after rope of thick, gooey cum inside her, until she was leaking their conjoined fluids all over his undead cock and a single spot on his couch.

The Vampire King sighed and removed his cock from her pleasured pussy, allowing even more fluids to leak out. With another trouble-making grin, Simone grabbed at Marshall's meat, which was still hard as a rock.

"Looks like we're still ready for action, eh?"

Marshall reclined in the air, floating closer to the ground, "I guess we are..."

The King motioned towards his throbbing meat, "Well, hop on, Simone."

The Ice Queen smirked rubbing her clit as she floated over to Marshall. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he grabbed her by the ass. Boy, did he love that ass of hers. So firm, so soft, so big...

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his dick enter a tight, dry, pulsating tunnel. He cried out at the unexpected pleasure... and when he looked forward, he could see Simone, her face contorted with pain and pleasure... and his cock, shoved up her butt

Marshall's grin broke out, "_Mmm... so, I see the whore likes it up the ass?"_

Ice Queen could simply nod. Marshall's fangs extended in primal lust as he spread her cheeks further, giving him better accesses to fuck her tight little anus. Simone was crying in pain and ecstasy, feeling the King's rock hard cock enter and leave her at a rapid rate.

Even more sweat rolled off their nude bodies. While Marshall began to suck on her left breast, Ice Queen reached down and began rubbing her clit.

The King was thrusting in and out of her ass, while gently grinding her hardened nip between his teeth. He switched to the other side as Simone shoved two fingers in her drippy cunt, masturbating while the powerful monarch fucked her for all she was worth.

His strokes began to become more and more powerful. Simone placed four of her fingers within herself, fingering her love-tunnel at break-neck speeds while Marshall began to go balls deep into her ass. Ice Queen sunk her free hand into Marshall's shoulder, her fingernails digging into his pale skin. She screamed at the top of her lungs, removing her fingers and blasting Marshall's stomach with pussy juice. Marhall then released his second load into the Queen's ass, shooting even more bursts of the goop up in her ass.

Marshall huffed, pulling his cock out of his old friend, causing a stream of his gunk to leak from her anus. He smirked a bit, looking down at Simone, "Wow, Simone, that was..."

No respone. Simone was out cold, so tired from their love-making she was asleep. Marshall laughed a bit, flying into the next room, putting on a pair of jeans and grabbing a blanket. He wrapped Simone in the blanket and flew her back to the Ice Kingdom.

As he placed her in the bed, he kissed her forehead, "Sorry, Simone, but Vampires have a hard time controlling their lust... and I'm in love with Fionna, not that you and I had a shot at romance to begin with."

With that, the Vamp morphed into a bat and flew out into the starry night.


End file.
